dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Nick Jr. Kuboia
Nick Jr. Kuboia was a Kuboian children's television channel owned by MTV Networks Kuboia. The channel was launched on 12th August, 1996 and operated for fourteen years until the channel ceased transmissions on 5th December, 2010. It was the last Viacom channel to close in Kuboia, and was also the last Nick Jr. channel in the world to retain the old logo. Although the channel's target audience was children up to the age of six years old, the channel was reported to have an unexpected fandom consisting of preteen children. According to statistics, Nick Jr. was the second-to-most watched children's television channel in Kuboia during the early and mid 2000s, only losing to sister channel Nick Go! History 1996 to 1999 : Main article: Nick Jr. Kuboia/1996-1999 era Nick Jr. Kuboia was launched on 12th August, 1996, airing everyday from 6:00a.m. to 6:00p.m. The channel used the same idents and packaging used in the United States at the time. During its first year-and-a-half on-air, the channel timeshared with Paramount Select. Paramount Select had previously timeshared with Nickelodeon Kuboia, and originality aired from 7:00p.m. to 4:00a.m., but extended its broadcast time to broadcast for the twelve hours that Nick Jr. Kuboia was off the air. On 30th March, 1998, Paramount Select started to air for 24 hours, whilst Nick Jr. Kuboia extended its hours to 4:00a.m. to 7:00p.m. 1999 to 2005 : Main articles: Nick Jr. Kuboia/1999-2003 era and Nick Jr. Kuboia/2003-2005 era A new set of idents were introduced on 15th October, 1999. These had previously been adapted by the UK version of the channel a month earlier. During this period, the channel started to have a more organised schedule. During the first and last hour of each broadcast day, older, mostly British, shows were aired, such as Bagpuss, Mr. Benn, The Flumps and early episodes of Thomas the Tank Engine. The channel's main selling points, such as Blue's Clues, Dora the Explorer, Cindi and Friends and Gadget Boy & Heather were aired mostly during the morning and evening hours. Wednesdays were usually used to air mostly educational programmes, whilst Sundays were usually used to air fantasy-themed programmes. Also during this era, the channel began to expand on its lineup of Kantasy shows, with popular series such as The Incredible World of Riddles, Alice in Wonderland and The New Adventures of The Sweet Treets receiving regular reruns. From October 1999 to October 2005, the channel aired everyday from 5:00a.m. to 8:00p.m. However, during the summer holidays, which usually last from the middle of June to early August, the channel extended its broadcast time by a few hours - usually to around 11:00p.m. 2005 to 2010 : Main article: Nick Jr. Kuboia/2005-2010 era Like the other Nickelodeon channels in Kuboia, Nick Jr. Kuboia received a significant update on 31st October, 2005, which involved the channel changing its idents and packaging and losing an hour of its broadcast time, now beginning each day at 6:00a.m. Also on this day, a significant amount of the channel's older programming was dropped in favour of newer programmes. Closure In September 2009, it was confirmed that all Viacom-owned channels would be closed in Kuboia by the end of 2010. Although Nick Jr. Kuboia was scheduled to close on 26th September, 2010, the channel unexpectedly continued to broadcast over that date. The official closure was unknown for two months until Ericka Streets confirmed on 5th November that the channel would end its operations in exactly a month. Spin-off channel Nick Jr. Classics ended its run on 30th November that year. During the channel's last week on-air, the channel aired very few advertisements, and had a fairly unorganised scheduled (with shows airing at 7:24a.m. and 7:48a.m. and so on). Nick Jr. Kuboia's final day on-air was 5th December, 2010. The channel did not air any advertisements at all on its final day, only airing its generic idents in between shows. The last show to air on the channel was an episode of at 9:45p.m. The channel officially ceased transmissions at 10:00p.m. According to statistics, the channel's official closure was watched by over a million viewers. After the channel closed down, several providers replaced it with the Jetanie feed the next day. Some added their own in-house preschool channels, whilst others added in-house preschool channels before replacing them with Sumkids Network upon it's 2012 launch. International availability For unknown reasons, Nick Jr. Kuboia was available in many international regions. The channel was available on NTL in the Island of Sally and on in the Philippines. In Puerto Chango, it was available on Changosat as part of the "Cultural" package. In Kronezia, the channel was available on a selection of cable providers. In Gau, the channel was available on Sky PerfectTV. In the United Kingdom, the channel was available on and until their closures. The channel was also available on from October 1998 to December 2010, appearing in the "Specialist" category on the EPG. It was available in Circlia on Claro TV from 1999 until 2010. Programming :Main article: List of programmes broadcast by Nick Jr. Kuboia Since Nick Jr. Kuboia targeted children up to the age of seven, and as such, its schedule reflected this, with programming that targeted younger children. Nick Jr. Kuboia, like the other Nickelodeon channels in Kuboia, aired a selection of anime, with the El Kadsreian English dub of being among it's first programmes. Website The official website for the channel launched on 15th October, 1999. The website featured information on shows broadcast on the channel and what the channel's schedule was for the upcoming week (Monday to Sunday). After the channel's closure, the website was replaced with a singular page mentioning that the channel had closed. In October 2011, the website was completely shut down and currently redirects to an error message. Nick Jr. Favourites A series of compilation home video sets titled Nick Jr. Favourites were annually released throughout the channel's lifetime. They were released by FourPaws from volumes 1-6 and Enterlight Home Media from volumes 7-12. These were also released in Eruowood (generally a few months after the Kuboian release) as Nick Jr. Favorites. Category:MTV Networks Kuboia Category:Nick Jr. Category:Kuboia Category:1996 Category:1996 establishments Category:1990s Category:1990s establishments Category:2010 disestablishments Category:2010s disestablishments Category:TV channels Category:Fictional TV channels Category:Television channels Category:Fictional television channels Category:Defunct Category:Defunct in Kuboia Category:Defunct television channels Category:Nickelodeon Category:Circlia Category:Television channels in Circlia